mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
402 Payment Required/Summary
A test pattern on a TV screen is shown. Price narrates that when the Berlin Wall fell in 1989, and the Soviet Union soon after, the world was up for grabs. A young Zhang saw the possibility and formed an investment group called Deus. Images appear on the TV of different world leaders, Castro, Putin, Assad, Obama, often with Minister Zhang. Deus made money on oil from the Gulf War, and Zhang sought to grow more power. The rise of the Internet connected the world, using America as a prime test subject. People put all their information online. Whiterose began construction of her billion dollar machine underneath Washington Township. Price eventually realized that they were all working for her goal. Act I The day after Elliot's demise, December 23rd, Price is looking over his conspiracy board in the Allsafe office. He explains that he had been tasked with killing Elliot. Mr. Robot narrates the crazy situation, that their longtime enemy saved them, but at what cost. Elliot ignores a call from Darlene. Price says the heist won't work, as Deus is impenetrable. Elliot believes Price can use E Corp to get them in. Price says his liaison was Susan Jacobs, but she disappeared months ago. Elliot challenges Price to stop them, who killed his daughter Angela. Elliot reveals he looked into Price. He asks how he justifies all he's done and if he realizes what Whiterose is doing is wrong. Price reiterates that the heist is impossible. Elliot says they only have 8 days until the end of the year. If Price doesn't fight back, he might as well be dead. Price replies that both of them have been dead men walking when they decided to work with Whiterose. After Price leaves, Elliot tells Mr. Robot that Price will be back. They have to find Susan Jacobs. Darlene calls. Their mom is dead. Act II At the nursing home, a nurse gives condolences to Elliot and Darlene. They coldly tell her that they simply want to donate their mother's belongings. The nurse leaves them to pack. Darlene apologies for her attitude yesterday. Elliot says they're cool as he puts things in a box. Darlene puts on one of her mother's coats and smokes by the window. She asks if Elliot feels any relief as she claims to be happy. Elliot finds his old Walkman in a drawer. Darlene takes it and puts it in her bag. She looks through a jewelry box and finds a receipt for a Bank of E safety deposit box. At the FBI, Dom is in an interview with Agent Horton. He asks about Santiago, how Dom knew him, how she would describe him as a boss. Horton asks about Santiago's disappearance on October 23. He reminds Dom that erasing security footage is suspicious. Dom asks for water. She slowly gets to telling Horton that she believes Santiago was a double agent. After more prodding, as suggests she is fearful of repercussions, she ties him to a cartel. At a taxidermy store, Janice is working on a deer while listening to a Charles Manson story. She receives a call from Dom, in her ASAC office. The cover story was delivered. Janice writes down the name of Agent Horton and gets Dom to declare that she is 99.9% sure the mission was a success. A woman enters the store and Janice gives a cheery goodbye to Dom. The woman puts her dead dog on the counter and asks to be with him forever. At a funeral home, Mr. Robot reads a pamphlet and narrates about the cost of living and dying. Elliot is focused on finding Susan Jacobs while they wait for the death certificate. Mr. Robot questions if Elliot is bottling his emotions, that he should take a moment or else the death of his mother will eat away at him. Elliot is more concerned about Whiterose killing them all and walks away. Darlene looks through a choice of coffins. She tells the funeral director that she didn't know that last time they spoke let alone her last wishes. Elliot tells him they want her cremated and the cheapest urn. While waiting for the subway, Darlene wonders about the safety deposit box. Elliot is reading about Susan Jacobs and the possible fsociety connection to her disappearance. Darlene says that there may be secrets in the box. She takes his phone as he is ignoring her, but he quickly takes it back. Darlene insists that if they really are on good terms, he will come with her to the bank. She reminds him that when they were kids and he would have an episode, he could squeeze her hand to remind him that everything was real. She asks him to help her. If there's nothing in the box, it will be a short trip. A nearby man in a snowman costume gives his condolences. In an FBI interrogation room, Dom and a fellow agent question an Irish mobster accused of helping criminals disappear. Dom receives a text from Janice, giving condolences for her coworker. Another agent enters and calls for Dom's attention. On the news, a man committed suicide by jumping from a building. The agent reveals it was Agent Horton. Janice sends another text, that her 99.9% should've been 100. At the Bank of E, a representative tells the Aldersons that the box was discarded two years when payment stopped. He leaves when Darlene yells at him for throwing it out. Elliot wants to go and pick up the ashes. Darlene sits down, sad. Elliot asks what's going on. Darlene says that he doesn't give a shit, not about their mom, but about Angela. She really is gone. Darlene wonders how Elliot can just move on. He says he hasn't. He takes out the Walkman. Inside is a cassette that reads "Happy Mother's Day." Darlene wonders how their mom had it, as it wasn't for her. Elliot presumes she wished it was. She was lonely. Darlene listens to it and smiles. Elliot joins her. It is them and Angela as kids, wishing Mrs. Moss a Happy Mother's Day. In an elegant room, Zhang is putting ornaments on a large Christmas tree. Price enters and says the tree is unbalanced. He reveals that he is resigning as CEO of E Corp at the end of the year. Zhang voices displeasure, questioning Price's loyalty. Price says he is leaving with what little he has left. Deus must meet to approve his successor, a task Zhang knows is absurd to make happen in a week. As Price leaves, Zhang yells that this isn't how their game is played. Price says Zhang has won, causing her to tear down the Christmas tree in anger. At the funeral home, Elliot receives a call from Price. He has played his hand. Now we wait. Elliot thanks him, but Price isn't doing it for him. Darlene enters with the urn. She reveals that she saw Elliot's phone earlier and asks why he is hacking Susan Jacobs. She says she knew her and that the last E Coin transaction to the animal shelter was from herself, not from Jacobs. Darlene recounts their encounter and all but says she killed her. Elliot yells. He then tells her that he knows what Susan Jacobs did for the Washington Township lawsuit. He needs everything Darlene has on her, as Jacobs was part of the Dark Army. Darlene is shocked to hear that Elliot is going after Whiterose, saying that it's suicide. She discerns that Elliot is trying to protect her, even at the inevitable cost of his own life. Darlene wants to join him. She links their phones to share locations. Darlene says that she thought he was focused on Vera. Elliot is confused why she brought up his name? Darlene recounts that Vera freaked her out in October, but when she told Elliot, he brushed it off. Elliot looks over to Mr. Robot sitting afar, who returns a glance. Darlene leaves to get her info on Susan Jacobs. Mr. Robot doesn't know what Darlene is talking about, yet Elliot yells at him about trusting each other. Mr. Robot pulls him in close and appeals to him that he truly doesn't know what she was talking about. Elliot wonders who Darlene was talking to about Vera, if it was neither of them. At a meeting room overlooking the New York skyline, the same room when Tyrell offered Elliot a job after the arrest of Terry Colby, a boy is spinning in the head chair. He appears to be a child version of Elliot. A younger version of Elliot's mom enters, saying that she's been looking all over for the boy. She tells him to get out of the chair. He's not ready. They have to wait. The boy asks "Mr. Robot?" "Elliot?" Mom says no, it's the other one. They both leave.